


The Perks of being a Mob

by ThatWeirdDragonThing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First fic I've ever written, M/M, Minecraft, Mostly original characters, So I have no idea how this works, but I'll have a go, kind of like hunger games I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdDragonThing/pseuds/ThatWeirdDragonThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miners Ylnin, Rythan, Ore and Dakkna find themselves transported into the center of a massive arena, with no possessions to their names and no memory of how they got there. They soon realise they are competing to survive against new mobs, new dangers - and each other. Others have also been transported to the arena, all in groups of four... and with supplies scarce, they must fight each other to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of being a Mob

Ylnin groaned and opened his eyes. What had just happened? He had no idea. He had blacked out; he must have. But he had been wide awake - it had been a dangerous night to be stuck outside, and his sword had been close to breaking.

After a swift respawn a few days ago he had been left with nothing; no sword, no armour, no home to go back to. Stuck on his own in the wild, he had been unable to settle again before the first night had thrown him off his feet. He had resorted to wooden tools and the meagre amounts of leather he had been able to get hold of for armour. 

And then last night - he had spent too long in the cave. Searching desperately for something, anything useful... and when the Creeper had chased him all the way back to the surface, he had seen the stars and had known he was going to die. 

He had backed up all the way into the forest, and had heard the _critch, critch_ of a spider in the dark... and he didn't remember anything else. Had he respawned again? No, it was a different feeling, and he would remember the pain of dying first. He didn't remember anything. Just the sound of the spider then nothing. 

He didn't open his eyes. He had a headache. It started at the back of his head and pulsed outwards, like he had been hit there. It was dark, and quiet, but the air didn't feel enclosed or comfortable like a room might - it was warm, but carried the scent of grasses and wilder things. He didn't feel panicked, but there was something at the back of his mind that told him he should be. He couldn't hear a thing.

He inched his eyes open. It was very dark, but he could tell he was outside. It was something to do with the air. He was lying on what felt like grass growing through hard earth.

He moved his arm to prop himself up and felt an aching pain shoot through his shoulder. More than just his head ached. He felt like he had fallen quite a few blocks, rather than just hitting his head.

The ground wasn't comfortable, and it felt like he had been lying on it for quite some time. He heard the quiet rustling of wind-disturbed leaves somewhere above him.

His eyes were beginning to adjust. He sat up, more aches shooting through his back and shoulders. He winced and slumped forward a little.

Black silhouettes of trees showed up against the dark grey night. The sky was hidden by layers and layers of unbroken canopy, blocking all the light from the moon and stars. The warm air moved around him like it wasn't used to being disturbed. He summoned the energy to check his backpack. Nothing. Not even a sword.

He should get up and go. He knew that. He needed tools, armour, weapons, but something about the warm air made him reluctant to move. Or maybe it was the nagging hopelessness of having lost everything... _again_. 

He breathed out slowly. The dark usually frightened him, so why didn't he feel scared? There was something wrong about it.

He forced himself to struggle to his feet. The trees were bigger than normal trees, four blocks wide each at least, from what he could see. He approached the nearest and patted the wood, wondering if it was worth the risk of broken fingers to punch out the blocks without tools.

He decided against it. He ached enough already.

It was a little odd, that no mobs had spawned yet. It was darker than dark enough. Maybe if he explored a bit he might find out where he was and what the hell was going on. 

Walking away from where he had woken up, Ylnin felt slightly more uneasy. The warm air must have something to do with the biome, which he had never encountered before. The strange trees made everything cave-dark, and the grass was the wrong shade of grey to be green in the light.

He had no idea what time it was, as the moon was hidden by the leaves. It only added to his disorientated state. He hoped he would find the edge of the biome soon.

He froze. Soft footsteps echoed through the silent forest, getting closer and closer, until they stopped altogether. A shaky voice called out, "hello?"

Unsure whether to answer, Ylnin stayed completely still, hidden by the huge trunk of the nearest tree. Whoever it was couldn't be more than a few blocks away. They _sounded_ like a Player. But right now, Ylnin wasn't ready to trust anything. 

"Hello?" The call came again, this time closer. They must be on the other side of the tree. He could hear them moving around it. He wished he had risked it and built a sword. He could have really, really used a sword right now.

"Is anyone-"

"Don't move!" Ylnin answered, knowing he would be found anyway. He had no weapon. If this person was hostile then he didn't stand a chance.

"There's someone there?" There was relief in the voice. The person came around the tree, silhouetted against the grey light, and Ylnin backed away.

He looked smaller than Ylnin, but could have been a significant threat had a weapon hung in the empty sheathe around his waste. He carried a backpack slung across his shoulders, just like Ylnin's, and he could make out a long sleeved T-shirt and jeans in the dim light.

"Who are you?" He asked, as they faced each other in the shadow of the tree, both weaponless and confused. 

"Ylnin. Who the hell are _you_?" 

"Rythan. I just woke up, I don't know what happened..."

"Join the club." Ylnin squinted, trying to see Rythan better in the dark. He didn't have a sword, but he could have anything in his backpack. He wouldn't willingly trust anything until he saw the sun rise. There was something so undeniably wrong about this.

"Are there any others?"

"Hello? Are those voices?"

Both of them looked around at the new voice, squinting to try and see through the shadows.

"People? Please tell me there are other people here."

Ylnin and Rythan exchanged glances, or as close as they could as they couldn't see each other's faces. "Who's there?" Ylnin finally asked.

"We're not armed. Please don't kill us."

"We?" Rythan sounded worried.

"There are two of us," a different voice answered. "We woke up in the same place. Does anyone know what's going on?"

"We're just as confused as you are." Rythan shifted his feet slightly, as though nervous.

"Who the hell are you?" Ylnin asked again.

"I'm Ore, and she's Dakkna. Before you start, I've heard all the jokes," Ore stepped closer, into Ylnin's line of vision. He was wearing some kind of robe, and was slightly taller than Ylnin. Behind him was a girl, wearing a hoodie and jeans. She was the only one with any tools; an axe was sheathed in her belt. Rythan instinctively backed away.

"It's an axe! Not a sword!" Her silhouette lifted its hands in a pacifying gesture. "Are there more of us?"

"I don't know."

"We just woke-"

"Up, yeah. In the middle of this weird biome. We did, too."

"Why aren't there any mobs?"

"I don't know."

The two pairs stared at each other for a few minutes, all distrustful of one another. Dakkna was eyed with the most caution, her axe hanging threateningly at her side.

Eventually, Ore spoke up. "So what do we do now?"

Silence again. Rythan broke it by whispering, "wait 'till sunrise?"

"To do what?"

"Well, to find out who we're talking to, for a start."

Another round of silence. Ylnin began to feel uneasy again. The shadows had moved slightly, and a quiet breeze somewhere above them rustled the leaves. That was the only sound that wasn't coming from the four of them.

"We should... set up camp?" Someone suggested. Ylnin was too tired and confused to identify who it was. Despite their misgivings about each other, they were all too ready to agree.

They holed themselves in around one of the trees, Ore (who seemed the most up to it, out of all of them) digging out a ditch around them. Without a shovel it would have hurt, but he didn't complain. With no beds or any real protection, the most any of them managed was a doze. But it was good enough; when Ylnin opened his eyes the shadows were darker and longer, and the gray light slightly clearer. He could make out colours now. The grass was a russet red.

He could hear them stirring around him. He shouldn't have trusted them enough to sleep, but he had been so tired...

Dakkna was already up, chopping down the tree with her axe, which he could now see was made of wood. She wore a blue hoodie and her jeans were black. She had ginger, curly, waste-length hair. Her backpack sat next to her, completely empty.

Now that he looked around, Ylnin noticed that all of the backpacks he could see were hopelessly empty. 

Ore sat by the ditch, leaning against a different tree, his eyes half-closed and his backpack held close. His hair was a red-brown, and his robe was black with red lining on the inside and cuffs. As far as Ylnin could tell, he was still asleep.

Rythan lay two blocks away, curled up with his knees encircled by his arms. His T-shirt was a dark green and his jeans were blue. His hair was blackand ruffled and he had a half-smile as he slept. Ylnin shifted awkwardly.

What had even happened last night? Why were they all here? He hadn't seen another Player since he had respawned days ago. Why did he black out, and why was he suddenly in a forest with three of them?

He needed a sword.

He needed a goddamn sword.


End file.
